Raftela
Raftela is Claymore No. 10 of the last generation of Claymores. She is known as the "Trump Card" in the The Organization because she was trained to police other Claymores who endanger the Organization, as revealed by Rubel. She is the only Claymore who stayed in the Organization after all the other Claymores had left. However, touched by the emotions of the other Claymores, Raftela refused to use her powers against them. Etymology "Raftela" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rafutera" (ラフテラ, pronounced "raf-Tier-ah"). Possibly derived from the Middle English "rafte," meaning to "plunder, attack," as in "to rafte with one's sword." Perhaps alluding to the effects of No. 10's Special Attack. "Raftela" exists as a female first name, but is rare. Appearance Raftela has long hair that recedes from the front hair-line, making it sleek back. Just like most other Claymorrs, Raftela has the standard silver eyes, pale blonde hair, and wore standard Claymore uniform. Personality Raftela appears to be of a quiet nature, yet seems to understand the feelings of other Claymores very well.Due to her upbringing and training as the Anti-Claymore deterrent Raftela suffers from a immense sense of loneliness and a strong desire to belong with her fellow warriors due to being purposefully being raised and trained apart from them in order to kill her fellow Claymores,this eventually became her driving motivation to secretly save and assist her comrades by using her Sensory Control to impede Cassandra's and Roxanne's attempts to kill Audrey and the Twins,Later she attempted to apologize to Miria for her earlier intrusion to the latter's mind and was genuinely touched by Miria's kindness that Raftela began to genuinely express emotion for the first time. Abilities Sensory Control While focusing her Yoki through-out her body, she can blur the vision of the opponent and "...dive into the confused minds of her opponents, and then amplify and send the opponent into a state of insanity, at the deep thoughts sleeping inside her opponent's heart." This would eventually causes hallucinations and delirium on her intended victim. Aside from just producing hallucinations and affecting the vision of her opponents, Raftela had demonstrated the ability to disturb an opponent attacks by using her Sensory Control. This is ability was shown when she used her power to make Cassandra attacks to miss saving Audrey's life in the process and during the battle of Rabona she helped divert Europa's attacks making her tentacles miss her comrades. Biography Unknown to all other Claymores, Claymore No. 10 is always trained to police other Claymores who endanger the Organization.Claymore Manga chapter 107 When Miria attacked the Organization's headquarters, Raftela was quickly dispatched to neutralize the threat. While a pair twin trainees with the Soul Link ability fought Miria back, Raftela used her powers on Miria to tip the fight in the twins' favor. Eventually, the rest of the Claymores gathered against a heavily wounded and delirious Miria and proceeded to finish her. Later, when the other Claymores turned their back to the Organization, Raftela is the only Claymore left in the Organization.Later the Elders of the Organization questioned Raftela on why she did not report to them that Miria's Yoki did not disappear upon her "Death",Raftela then calmly states that she simply did not believe it relevant enough to warrant a report,thereby confirming that Raftela was indeed siding with her fellow warriors,Curious on why she would rebel despite being trained,raised and conditioned for the sole sake of killing and prevent rebellion among her fellow Claymores,Rimuto questioned Raftela for her reason on why she sided with her intended targets and go against the reason for her existence,Raftela simply answered and explained that like her fellow comrades Raftela was genuinely touched by Miria's kindness and mercy at not killing her fellow claymores despite having the power to do so and simply states the reason why the Organization is in its current predicament was due to them not understanding the Claymores human hearts. The Organization's men then pierced her with their weapons and presumed her to be dead. Raftela is revealed to be alive but badly injured, and she uses her ability to stop Cassandra the Dust Eater from killing Audrey, who has already lost both her arms and legs during battle. Raki insists that she must stop due to her injuries, but Raftela wants to continue helping the warriors. She states that as the only anti-warrior Claymore, she never had comrades or friends amongst Claymores so she pleads that they let her feel helpful this once. In response to that, the younger Claymore trainees move together around her to support her, while Raki fights off the Organization's men. After the Organization's fall, she and the trainees join the warriors on the former battlefield, where she apologizes for her actions against Miria's invasion. She breaks down sobbing after Miria explains she is not angry and thanks her for helping them and for saving the twins. She joins the other warriors to defend Rabona from Europa. Using her Sensory Control she supports her comrades by manipulate Europa's tentacles to miss them. She also joins the Single-Digits to prevent Europa from disturbing the delicate process of awaken Miata with the Soul Link. Combining her Yoki Manipulation and Anastasia's hair lassos they messes with Europa's footing, making her a good target for the other Single-Digits. She synchronizes her Yoki to Galatea's to turn Miata back from her Awakened state. References es:Raftelait:Raftela Category:Claymore Category:Deserter Category:Nickname Category:Female Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former